Noah Porter Barba
by Barson4Ever
Summary: Noah's storyline slight AU
1. Wednesday Child

The search for Nicky Moore was stressful, getting Alexa to tell Olivia, Rollins, Fin, and Amaro where Nicky was. One of the three girls they had kidnap said not to go in the other room, said he was sleeping. Amanda took point going in, and Liv followed. They saw a little baby boy in a chest drawer; they called ACS, and they went to find Roger and Nicky one girl saying Roger took Nicky with him.

**"Baby boy doe was found in the custody of two know criminals who also had possession of four other children at the time." **Olivia explained to Judge Linden.

**"And what happened to those other children?"**

**"Nicky Moore has been reunited with his adoptive parents, and three rescued girls, are in the foster care system awaiting permanent placement." **said Pippa Cox.

**"And despite the extensive news coverage, no one has come forward to claim Baby Boy Doe, who was also found in the motel room?"** Judge Linden asked.

**"No, your honor we've checked hospitals records, and databases for all reports on missing children, and no matches have been found."** Olivia explained.

**"That's why we're making this motion today your honor."** Pippa said.

**"Understood, it seems tragic that at a time when so many people yearn to have a child, a perfectly healthy and beautiful infant like this goes unclaimed. This baby being declared a destitute child will remain in the custody of children's services until efforts to find a parental caretaker are exhausted and more permanent arrangements can be made." **Judge Linden said.

Olivia wasn't listening she had zoned out, listening to the clock in her ticking away. After court was over she went straight home and took a nice long bath with bubbles, she was still there when Rafael got home.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Raf asked smirking.

"Nothing relaxing want to join me?"

Raf felt of the water and drained it, refilling it with more warm water and more bubble bath. Olivia flinched a little when he got in, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's just me Liv, not him." He whispered.

"I know, sorry."

Raf kissed her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know, Rafa?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about us and kids?"

Raf smiled against her.

"Is this about that baby?"

"Yeah."

"I would be nervous but if you help me, I'll try to do my best."

Olivia smiled listening to him talking about them and kids.


	2. Downloaded Child

"Did you go to family court again?" Raf said

"Yeah, Baby Boy Doe went back to ACS facility I talked to the counselor on the case, not very helpful, we just got a case." Liv sighed.

"Okay. Text me when you need me."

After Rafael told them to try to jog Jenny's memory, they got Jenny to realize she was Lacy, and then the civil suits came. Amanda and Olivia also told Jenny that the videos were on the internet.

**Later that night.**

"You ever heard anything about the Baby Boy Doe?" Raf asked, as they got in bed.

"No, they're having another hearing tomorrow."

"You going?" Raf asked knowing she would.

"Yes, if we don't catch a case."

Raf nodded, and smiled at her.'

"What?"

"I love you." He kissed her goodnight.

"Love you, too Raf."


	3. Spring Awakening

**"Excuse me, Pippa?"'**

**"Oh, Sergeant are you going to yell at me too?"**

**"No um actually, I was gonna ask you if I could visit the baby."**

**"It's fine by me. You remember Chantal from social services?" **Pippa asked.

Olivia was walking out, getting the text from Declan and Rollins saying Nick was in holding. Raf had also texted her.

How did it go?-Raf

Good, Pippa and Chantal set up a visit so I can see him.-Liv

Want me to go?-Raf

If you want-Liv

I'll go if you want me to and depends on how work will be.-Raf

"**And Sergeant Benson, you're here again?"**

**"Yes, your Honor."**

"**As the birth mother is deceased, and no father or other relatives have come forward. I officially declare Noah Porter an orphan and ward of the state of New York. He shall continue to be cared for in an ACS facility unless... Sergeant Benson, you rescued the infant, isn't that right?"**

**"Yes, your honor."**

**"And you're the only one who's taken a consistent interest on his behalf. Is there any chance you might like you become a foster mother to this baby?"**

**"I'm sorry excuse me, your honor?"** Liv couldn't believe she had suggested it.

"**I have a feeling about this, Sergeant Benson call it a judge's hunch. If you agree, I will order Noah Porter into your care as custodial parent for one year, at which time you will be given the option to permanently adopt him. Do you agree?"**

Rafael was waiting on Liv outside the courtroom, just having gotten out of court himself, meeting her for dinner. He heard her asking Liv as he walked in,

"Who are you?" Linden had asked.

"SVU's ADA and Olivia's boyfriend."

Raf looked at Liv and the look she gave him was begging him to let her, let them help Noah he smiled, squeezing her hand.

"You sure you want to?"

"Yes." she replied.

"Could we both be custodial parents for one year, and then given the option to permanently adopt him?"

"Are you two married and living together?"

"Just living together." Liv smiled.

"That's not a problem, considering how much Olivia has been in this courtroom the last few months. I'm granting the two of you custody of Noah Porter."

Raf and Liv smiled at each other, going to child services. Chantal brought Noah out, handing him to Liv.

"Good luck, you two."

On their way home, they stop at a baby story to get some of Noah's needs. When they got home Raf said,

"Where is he sleeping tonight? The crib won't be here until tomorrow."

"He can sleep in between us or on one of our chest." Liv whispered.

That night as they laid down, Noah on Raf's chest, Liv's hand on Noah's back Raf felt at home for the first time.


	4. Girls Disappeared

**"Lucy. Hey****, I'm coming home right now. Do Not let anybody in okay?"** Liv said.

**"Oh, we're not home."**

**"What? Where?"** Liv was getting worried.

**"We're at the park. He's been cooped up inside all day so I thought we****'d**** get some fresh air..."**

GUNSHOTS

**"Lucy's what's going on?"**

Liv ran out, not hearing anything she hung up, called back up, then Raf.

"Hey, Mi Amor."

"Noah. Park. Gunshots."

"The same one we always go to?"

"Yes."

"Meet you there."

As Liv got to the park, other officers were there.

**"Hey SVU. SVU, my son was in the park."**

**"You might wanna check with EMS."** one officer said.

Seeing Noah's stroller, Liv panicked.

**"Oh my God."**

She heard Rafa.

"Noah! Olivia!"

She looked back, relieved.

"Rafa." She hugged him.

"Mi Amor." He whispered, hugging her.

He saw Noah's stroller too.

"Mijo?"

"I don't know. **Lucy! Lucy!**" Liv yelled, running Raf followed.

Lucy stepped out behind an ambulance.

**"Liv."**

**"Is he okay?"**

**"We're fine, we're fine."**

Raf let out a breath of relief.

**"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay."**

Raf walked behind her, kissed her hair. She turned toward him handing Noah to him.

"Mijo." Raf whispered as Noah snuggled closer.

Later

**"Hi Noah, how's my boy? Huh, how's my baby? I got some good news, sweetheart. The man that hurt your Mama is never ever gonna hurt ****any****body again. It's over, it's okay I love you."**

Raf walked out of the bathroom he been in there getting ready for bed, he opened the door. When he heard Olivia talking to Noah, after a minute it was quiet Raf walked into the living room, thinking about getting a bigger place maybe, he doubted it. He saw the woman and toddler who had become his world, he walked closer.

"Let's get him and you both in bed."

She nodded, letting Raf take over bedtime duty while she went to take a shower. After Liv was in bed and and Noah was down for the night, they both laid in each other's arms. Both falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


	5. Producer's Backend

"Nick, can you say uncle Nick?" Nick asked Noah holding him up in the air.

"Hey, he likes you he doesn't just spit up on anyone. Well, actually lately he does."

He hands Liv Noah back, Lucy takes Noah back for a bath.

**"Put your suit on, your back in."** Liv said smiling.

Nick smiles at her,

**"So talk to the boy talk to the father, and get their side."**

**"Thank you, Olivia."**

**"Your welcome, hey take Carisi with you."**

**"Really? I hear he's a real empath."** Nick said.

**"Oh, where you hear that hmm? Hey, he's eager to learn and I think working with you is only going to make him better."**

"Like it has Barba?" Nick asked as he headed at the door.

Liv smiled at Nick as he looked back at her before he left.

After Nick left, Raf called,

"How's mi amor and mijo?"

"We're okay, Lucy's giving Noah a bath, Nick just left IAB cleared him. He's back."

"That's good. Tell Noah I'll be home soon."

**"Could you just hand me my bag, please thank you. Amaro, I need you to hold down the fort for a second." Liv said as she came out of her office.  
"Is everything all right?"** Nick asked.

**"I don't know, Noah's in the ER."** Liv said walking out calling Raf.

"Mi amor, I'm on my way Lucy texted me." Raf said.

"Okay, I am just leaving the precinct."

"I'm walking in was on my way home, when she called."

"Okay, be there soon. Will you text me when you see him?"

"You know I will."

"Bye Rafa, I love you."

"Bye Liv, love you too."


	6. Holden's Manifesto

**"Liv?"**

**"Hey."**

**"How's Noah?"**

**"He's finally fell asleep, his fever down."**

**"Detective Amaro called my cell. I told him you were still here, but your phones off. Said it was urgent."** Lucy said.

**"Yeah."**

**"I'll stay with him."** Lucy said, looking at Noah.

**"Okay, you wait with Noah till I come back?"**

**"Yes. Yeah of course."** Lucy said.

**"Okay. All right thanks, Lucy."**

Olivia looked at her phone texting, Rafael.

Caught a case, had to leave Noah. Will you come stay with him? and give Lucy a break?-Liv

On my way, tell Lucy.-Raf

"Hey Lucy, Rafa is on his way, you can take a break when he get's here."

"Thanks, Liv go."

While Fin and Amanda were at the hospital with Haley, Rafael texted Olivia an update on Noah.

Noah's stable, sleeping okay. How's the case?- Raf

Okay, I'll hopefully be there soon.-Liv

**Later**

Olivia went back to the hospital, Raf staying in with Noah while Liv talked to Noah's doctor.

**"Dr. Lee, Noah looks so much better his colors come back he's smiling. Thank you."** Liv said.

**"He's stabilized, for now, he's breathing on his own."** Dr. Lee said

**"Great, when do I take him home?"**

**"We'd like to keep him a few more days."**

**"Why?"** Liv asked, confused.

**"Noah's birth mother was a drug addict?"**

**"Yes. He hasn't had much prenatal or infant care, but we are all caught up. He's had his vaccinations, his weight."** Liv said.

**"You brought him into your home four months ago? Before that multiple foster care homes?"**

**"Yes, but since then he's been thriving."** Liv said.

**"Not to alarm you, but his lung x-ray showed old rib fractures, it's not uncommon in foster care infants, were the homes vetted?"**

**"Yes. But the first 2 1/2 years of his life, he was not in a stable environment, but child services said that there were no signs of abuse."**

**"How hard did you look? We need to do a more thorough workup."** Dr. Lee said.

**"What does that mean? He had so many needles."** Liv said.

**"No needles, skeletal x-ray, CT scan."**

**"But he's developing normally."**

**"He has lung issues. He had it rough early on, sometimes complications from trauma develop later, physiologically and neurologically. He can't tell us what he went through I'd like to be proactive here."**Dr. Lee said.

She walked off, Olivia in shock as she walked back to Noah's room. Raf had talked to her and came down, he was sitting beside Noah's crib.

"What did Dr. Lee say?"

Olivia looked at Noah.

"Abuse from other foster homes, old rib fractures abuse. They are going to do x-ray's, CT scan."

"Mijo." Rafael looked at Noah, then at Liv as she got a call from Amaro.

Mrs. Jackson called.- Liv

Yeah, she said she would, I was fixing to text you sorry.- Raf

It's okay, got to go, suspect at his old school. Text me an update.-Liv

Okay. I've got Noah- Raf

Thank you, love you.- Liv

Love you, too.- Raf

**"You gave Mami a scare, didn't you Noah? But you're my big boy. You're my little fighter, aren't you? You're so strong. You had to be, huh? You got a long life ahead of you. You got places to see, things to do, and people who will love you."**

Olivia looked over at the doorway seeing Raf,

"Like I do, mijo." Raf whispered, walking closer, taking Noah into his arms.

"How's mijo?" Raf asked,

"Good, get to go home soon." Liv said.

Rafael smiled and blew raspberries on Noah's stomach, making him laugh and try to wiggle out of Rafa's arms. Raf chuckled and looked over at Liv smiling.

"Mi Familia." He whispered.


	7. Pornstar Requiem

**"I can't sell this to a jury."** Raf said.

"**Are you backing off of this because of the heat you're getting from the Mayor's office over Hudson?" **

**"You know me better than that."**Raf said leaning forward.

**"I thought I did."** Liv leaned on his desk across from him.

**"Rollins find out if both families are splitting the bill."** Liv said.

Amanda left to check it out, Liv looked at Raf.

"Sorry."

"Don't, you just want these boys put away, I do too." Raf said.

Liv nodded and left.

After the verdict, Raf went home while Liv, Fin, Rollins, and Carisi went back to the precinct. Evie's mother came, saying Evie's gone, Amanda and Sonny her in New Hampshire after talking to her Amanda and Sonny headed back calling Liv, telling her what had happened. Olivia hung up and walked into the apartment, seeing Raf with Noah playing on the floor.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hi Rafa." she said beside him, giving him a kiss.

"They find her?"

"Yeah, in New Hampshire."

"Sorry, I tried." he whispered, kissing her.

Liv looked at him,

"I know and Noah's never going to Hudson." Liv smiled looking at Noah.

Noah smiled giving her a hug and a sloppy kiss.

"I hope not, Mijo is going to Harvard, aren't you Noah?" Raf said picking him up.

Noah giggled.

After story and bedtime, they laid in bed.

"Sorry what I said before about the Mayor's office." Liv whispered her head on his chest.

"I know, you were just stress."

He kissed her, and closed his eyes,

"I am sorry."

"I know, I forgive you, I love you. Goodnight."

Olivia chuckled kissed his chest and fell asleep.


	8. Pattern Seventeen

Hey, Trevor just texted me, you have to go to court about Noah's hospital stay?-Raf

Yeah, they weren't happy about me working the case while he was in there.-Liv

After the hearing

How did it go?-Raf

It was okay, work not good be glad you took off-Liv

Raf frowned. He looked at Noah.

"Hijo, you miss Mami?"

Noah smiled. Raf picked him up and spent the rest of the day playing and trying to get Noah to speak more and play with him. After dinner and bathtime was done, he went to their room he read to Noah, sang a couple of songs to him, they fell asleep listening to some cartoon Noah liked. Olivia got home later that night not seeing or hearing Noah or Rafael. She walked to Noah's room, not seeing Noah in his crib. She walked into her and Raf's room, cartoons were on and both her boys asleep. Olivia changed and slid in beside Raf and cuddled up beside him.

"Welcome home, Mi Amor." Raf whispered.

"Hi, goodnight, love you." Liv whispered already half asleep.

Raf chuckled,

"Night Mi Amor, love you too."


	9. Agent Provocateur

Need a warrant, got the video footage from the hotel-Liv

Should have an email by the time you get there-Raf

"**Guess who didn't show? I just spent the past two hours with 23 grand jurors playing sudoku." **

"**It's Friday how about we pick him up at the end of the day?"**

"**So he can't get processed until Monday, and has to spend the weekend at the tombs? Motherhood has really changed you Liv, brought out your sweet side. Do it." **

"**Thank you." **

"**Check please." ** Raf said as he stepped off the court house steps.

"Rafa!"

"Yes, Liv?" he turned around and smiled.

"Home or office?"

"Office just to sign a few things, then home. It shouldn't be long." He kissed her.

Raf went back to his office, finished up paperwork. He went home, as soon as he closed the door, he felt something collide with his leg. He looked down and smiled as two chubby hands tug on his pants leg.

"Hola hijo, Te divertiste hoy?" (Hi son, did you have fun today?)

Noah giggled.

Raf lifted Noah.

"Where's Mami?"

"In here Rafa."

He walked into the kitchen, Noah on his hip.

"Lucy started dinner, I'm finishing it." Liv said.

"Okay, I'm going to go change. Noah, you want to stay with Mami or me?"

"Papi!"

Raf took Noah and changed, then both laid on the bed. Liv yelled that dinner was done so they ate. Liv was showering while they played with a toy, Noah tried to stand but fell,

"Hijo, you okay?"

Noah shook his head no and started crying.

"Shh, I'm sorry I should have helped you, buddy." Raf whispered.

Noah cuddled into him, Raf felt his head, he didn't feel anything.

"You want Mami?"

"No." Noah whispered.

"I'm sorry." Raf whispered.

"Okay, Papi." Noah looked up, grabbed his shirtsleeve.

Raf lean down, Noah kissed his cheek.

The boy's getting better at speaking every day. Raf kissed his forehead.

"Te amo, mijo.'

"Love Papi."

Liv came out of their bathroom, Raf was watching Noah as he watched TV.

"Hey."

Raf looked up at her then back at Noah, feeling his head.

"What's wrong?" Liv asked getting in beside Raf.

"We were playing, he fell and hit his head on the toy." Raf pointed to it.

"You okay, sweet boy?"

Noah looked at his Mami and nodded.

"Papi made it better."

Liv smiled at Raf.

"I'm sorry mijo, Liv." Raf kissed Noah's head.

"It's okay, if a bump comes up by morning, we'll go see the doctor."

"I'm sorry Liv."

"Rafa it's okay, he's a growing boy. He's going to have bumps, bruises from where he fell. No one is perfect." Liv said.

"You are mi Amor."

"Love you both." Liv kissed them both.

"Love you, Liv."

"Love you, Mami!"


	10. Padre Sandunguero

Raf called Olivia

"Hey, how was your day?" Raf asked.

"Not good, caught a case, Nick's dad is involved." Liv said.

"Need me to come down tomorrow?"

"Depends on the evidence."

"**Make it a double."**

"**Tough day?"**

"**It's a he said she won't say no one else saw what happened and the jury senses all my witnesses have a grudge against your father. Thank you."** Raf said.

"**Do they see why?"**

"**I doubt it, he's sitting at the table, smiling at the judge, flirting with the stenographer, egging his attorney on. He's got the whole room on his side."** Raf replied.

"**Ahh, it's the story of my life. He beat my mother, and she'd testify for him if he asked."** Nick said leaning on the bar.

"**I'm gonna see if they'll take a plea for harassment."**

"**What a misdemeanor? He fractured her skull."** Nick said.

"**You and I know that. But even if you testify, he could still walk."**

"**But what are you telling me?"** Nick asked looking at Raf.

"**You don't have to do this. I should have never have asked you to testify in open court against your father."**

"**Are you playing me now?"**

"**No. I know what's it's likes to have to face down your old man. Mine's been dead 15 years and my hand still curls into a fist whenever I think of him."** Raf said taking a drink of scotch.

"**So what.. he just gets to walk away again?"**

"**It's your family, your call."** Raf said.

Raf left Nick, going home to Noah and to wait for Liv to come home.

**Later**

Olivia walked into the apartment.

"I'm home!" she yelled.

"Mami!" Noah yelled and half walked/crawled over to her before he fell and she picked him up.

"You okay, Mami's sweet boy?"

Noah nodded.

"Papi no play." Noah whispered.

Liv frowned, Raf always played with Noah no matter how tired he was.

"Let's go check on him hm? Where is he?"

"Bed."

Liv walked into the bedroom, letting Noah climb on top of him.

"Papi? Papi?"

"Mijo?" Raf whispered half asleep opening his eyes looking at him, smiling.

"Mami home."

Raf looked at Liv.

"Sorry mi amor, guess I was more tired than I realized."

"It's okay, Rafa."

Liv laid beside him.

"Mami play?"

Liv nodded and let Noah down, letting him go play in the living room.

"How's Nick?" Raf asked.

"Okay, how are you?"

"I don't know, to be honest."

"Nick told me to check on you, something you said about your father."

"Let's just say Nick and I both know what it's like to be punching bags, our mother's too."

"Rafa…"

Raf lean forward kissed her nose, then her lips, laying his head on his pillow smiling at her.

"It's okay Liv, I made it through it. Noah's not ever going to know what it was like for us."

Liv nodded.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Liv. Let's get mijo in bed."


	11. Undercover Mother

"**What the hell are you doing? You put a gun in my face, then you pistol whip one of our guys?"** Fin asked.

"**That mouse job's one of yours?"** Declan asked, upset.

"**Okay, let's do the introductions later. You want to tell us what the hell you were doing back there?"** Liv asked.

"**I should ask you the same thing! Nine months I'm embedding myself in the trafficking ring, and you want to blow it with a super bowl vice bust? That's the dumbest riskiest day of the year!"** Declan yelled.

"**Okay, we're looking for a trafficked girl."**

"**Just one? I thought I taught you to think big. I'm tracking hundreds. I'm working for Johnny D."** Declan said pacing.

"**Johnny D we don't know him."** Fin said.

"**Of course you don't. That's what took me nine months to figure out. And now thanks to you I'm gonna have to spend a week at Riker's until that gun charge is dropped. I have the reins to you."** Declan said.

"**Okay I missed you to Declan. We're looking for this girl."** Liv said.

"**She alive?**" Fin asked.

"**In a sense. She's damage goods. Your friend Timmer did a number on her before he sold her to Johnny D. 800 bucks is all he got."**

"**Where does Johnny D keep her?"**

"**He's just brought the girl from me. He's never taken me to his lair."**

"**Buying wow. So now you're trafficking?"** Liv asked.

"**I'm earning his trust. And you do not relay that to 1PP."** Declan said, frustrated.

"**Then you tell Johnny D that you want to buy Ariel from him."** Liv told him.

"**You overplayed your hand. He's to smart, he'll smell the trap."**

"**Listen to me I made a promise to that's girls mother."**

"**That's a promise you're not gonna be able to keep. It's to late for Ariel. Those girls are so broken, they won't save themselves no one's gonna talk. Johnny D doesn't think twice about killing some whore or pimp. Even a cop." Declan said.**

**Later that night**

"**Uh, who's at our door?"**

**Liv got up to open the door.**

"**Melinda, everything okay?"**

"**I'm sorry to bother you at home, but I wanted to keep this off the books." Melinda said.**

"**Oh okay come on in. Keep what off the books?"**

"**I need to know the legal status of your relationship to Noah." Melinda said as she looked at Liv.**

"**What, why?"**

"**Just tell me. Have you started the adoption process?" Melinda sat in front of Liv.**

"**Well, there's a pile of paperwork. But the second that I'm allowed to adopt him. I will. What's going on?"Liv asked.**

"**There was a hit… on Johnny Drake's DNA when it went through the system. It was a familial match in an unrelated case and not discoverable in Drake's current case. He never needs to know."**

"**Needs to know what? What are you saying?" Liv asked, shifting Noah.**

"**What I'm trying to tell you… Johnny D is Noah's father."**

After Melinda left, Liv sat there Noah in her arms. Her phone started ringing, seeing it was Raf she answered,

"Hey, mi amor."

"Rafa." She smiled.

"I won't be home tonight, Mami called and abuela is in the hospital."  
"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she fell in her apartment."

"You want me to come down?"

"No you and hijo stay home tell him papi's sorry he can't tuck him in."

"I will." She sighed.

"You okay, Liv?"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something, not over the phone though."

"Okay, I'll be home in the morning."

"Love you."

"Love you, too. Give Noah a hug and kiss for me."

"I will, love you."

"Bye mi amor."

"Bye, Rafa."

Liv got Noah settled,

"I wish papi would come home Noah."

Noah smiled at her at the word papi. After he was asleep Liv tried to sleep, not getting much without Raf beside her.


End file.
